


Night on the Star Whale

by FunkyWashingMachine



Series: Short-ass Depressing-ass Shit [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Dreams, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, Memories, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Keith dreams of his father’s death the night Krolia learns about it





	Night on the Star Whale

            There wasn’t really such a thing as night on the star whale.  They slept when they needed to, when they felt like they could afford it.  Always one at a time.

            He dreamed about his dad that time.  It happened sometimes, and he always hated it, but this time it was so real, so much more real than usual…

            It was like being there again, like forgetting it had ever happened and then seeing it all over, that unbreathable feeling of being lost for good, that first night alone out of many.

            He hated waking up after dreaming his dad was alive.  He hated going to sleep and dreaming he was dead.  He kind of wasn’t really that fond of sleep anymore.

            Some dreams weren’t a relief to wake up from.  This one was one of them.

            _You lived past that, you never stopped missing him, you still wish you could tell him you love him._

            And when he woke up, he was with his mother, who he’d never missed and always missed and never planned on telling he loved her.

            He wasn’t sure if he did.

            She looked so weary this morning – if it could be called morning.  She never looked HAPPY, but she looked worse today.

            It had to be bad if even HE could tell.

            “Krolia?  Are you okay?”

            She didn’t look at him.

            “Are YOU?”


End file.
